Cuban Opera Cake
Description This cake can be made a day ahead of time and kept refrigerated. Just allow to stand at room temperature for an hour before serving. Ingredients Cake * 4 ounces bittersweet or semisweet chocolate, chopped * 2 cups all-purpose flour * 2 teaspoons baking soda * ½ teaspoon salt * 2 cups light brown sugar (packed) * ½ cup unsalted butter, room temperature * 3½ teaspoons vanilla extract * 4 large eggs * 1 cup sour cream * ½ cup crème de cacao * ½ cup freshly brewed coffee, lukewarm Buttercream * 8 ounces milk chocolate, chopped * ½ cup sugar * 4 large egg yolks * 2 tablespoons water * 2 tablespoons light corn syrup * ¾ cup unsalted butter, room temperature Coffee mousse * ½ cup half and half * 4 tablespoons sugar * 1 tablespoon instant espresso or coffee powder * 4 large egg yolks * 1 teaspoon unflavored gelatin softened in 1 tablespoon water 10 minutes * 1 cup chilled whipping cream * 1 teaspoon vanilla extract Chocolate glaze * 1½ cups sugar * 1 cup water * ½ cup unsweetened cocoa powder * 12 ounces bittersweet or semisweet chocolate, chopped Directions Cake # Preheat oven to 325°F. # Butter two 9" diameter cake pans with 2" high sides; line bottoms with parchment paper rounds. # Dust pans with flour; tapping out any excess flour. # Melt chocolate in the top of a double boiler over simmering water, stirring until melted and smooth. # Remove the top part of the double boiler and allow the mixture to cool until it is lukewarm. # Whisk flour, baking soda, and salt together in a medium-sized bowl. # Using an electric mixer, beat the sugar, butter, and vanilla in large bowl. # Add the eggs one at a time, beating well after each addition and stopping occasionally to scrape down sides of bowl. # Gradually beat in the lukewarm melted chocolate. # Beat in the dry ingredients using one third of the ingredients at a time alternately with half the sour cream, beginning and ending with dry ingredients. # Gradually beat in the crème de cacao and coffee. # Divide batter evenly between the two pans and smooth out the tops. # Bake until a toothpick inserted into the center of each comes out clean (about 35 minutes). # Cool cakes in pans on racks 10 minutes. # Invert cakes onto 9-inch cardboard rounds or removable tart pan bottoms and allow them to cool completely on racks. Buttercream # Melt milk chocolate in top of a double boiler over simmering water, stirring until smooth. # Set the top portion of the double boiler aside to the allow the chocolate to cool. # Whisk the sugar, egg yolks, 2 tablespoons of water, and the corn syrup in medium-sized metal bowl to blend. # Add ¼ cup of butter. # Set the bowl over the saucepan of simmering water and whisk constantly until the mixture reaches 170°F (about 4 minutes). # Remove the bowl and set aside. # Using an electric mixer, beat the mixture until it is completely cool and thick (about 6 minutes). # Gradually beat in ½ cup butter a bit at a time, mixing thoroughly before adding the next bit and stopping occasionally to scrape down sides of bowl. # Beat in the lukewarm melted chocolate. Coffee mousse # Bring the cream, 2 tablespoons sugar and espresso powder to a simmer in a small saucepan on medium-high heat. # Whisk egg yolks and remaining 2 tablespoons sugar together in a medium bowl. # Gradually whisk in the hot cream mixture into yolk mixture. # Return the mixture to the saucepan and stir constantly over medium heat until thermometer registers 160°F (about 2 minutes). # Pour into a large bowl. # Add the softened gelatin, stirring until it is completely dissolved. # Using an electric mixer, beat the mixture until it is cool (about 10 minutes). # Using clean, dry beaters, beat cream and vanilla in medium bowl until stiff peaks form. # Fold the whipped cream into the coffee mixture. Assembly # Cut both cake layers horizontally in half. # Place 1 cake layer in bottom of 9-inch-diameter spring-form pan. # Cover with ¾ cup the buttercream. # Place a second cake layer on top of the buttercream layer and cover with mousse. # Top with a third cake layer. # Refrigerate 1 hour to allow the mousse to set. # Remove from the refrigerator and spread ¾ cup of buttercream over third cake layer. # Top with a fourth cake layer (don't worry, the cake now be taller than the sides of the pan). # Cover and refrigerate at least 4 hours, preferably overnight. Chocolate glaze # Stir sugar and 1 cup water in medium saucepan over medium heat until the sugar dissolves. # Increase the heat to high and bring to a boil. # Whisk in the cocoa then remove from heat. # Add the chocolate and whisk the mixture until it is smooth. # Let stand until cool but still pourable (about 2 hours). # Run knife around sides of the pan to loosen the cake, then release pan sides. # Scrape any excess mousse from sides of cake. # Transfer cake (still on the spring-form pan bottom) to a rack set over a baking sheet or other shallow pan. # Pour the glaze over the cake, allowing it to drip down edges onto baking sheet (use spatula to spread glaze over any uncovered spots). # Refrigerate at least 2 hours to allow glaze to set. Category:Cuban Desserts Category:Cake Recipes Category:Cocoa Recipes Category:Semi-sweet chocolate Recipes Category:Gelatin Recipes Category:Light corn syrup Recipes Category:Milk chocolate Recipes Category:Light whipping cream Recipes Category:Sour cream Recipes Category:Egg Recipes Category:Egg yolk Recipes Category:crème de cacao Recipes Category:Coffee Recipes